Many users of mobile devices now rely heavily on the use of such mobile devices to identify and interact with systems and other entities that are located within a geographic area surrounding the user. The inventors of the invention disclosed herein have identified a number of technical and operational challenges to be addressed in such environments, and have developed the solutions disclosed herein to overcome such challenges.